disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother is Cinderella's fairy godmother who helped her get to the ball in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its sequels. She is also a good friend to Cinderella and everyone. She has appeared in all three Cinderella motion pictures. Over the years, the Fairy Godmother has become the most famous and popular character from the film (after Cinderella herself). She is voiced by Verna Felton in the film, Russi Taylor in the modern animation and Jane Carr in some theme park entertainment. Personality The Fairy Godmother is very sweet and kind and a motherly type of person. She cares about people and loves to make her god-daughter, Cinderella, happy as well as her friends. Appearances Cinderella Fairy Godmother first appears in the film after the stepsisters tear Cinderella's gown to shreds before Prince Charming's ball. She appears in the garden, and transforms her appearance for the ball. She transforms the mice into horses, Bruno the dog into a footman, Major the horse into a coachman, a pumpkin into the carriage, and transforms her torn dress into a beautiful blue dress with glass slippers. Cinderella departs for the ball after the Fairy Godmother warns her that the spell will expire at the stroke of midnight. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second installment of the Cinderella series, Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True, the Fairy Godmother is shown at the very beginning telling the story of Cinderella to the mice. She later help the mice create stories of their own. In the middle of the movie, she turns Jaq into a human so he can help Cinderella become princess material. She appears once more in the end where she helps the mice show Cinderella the story book they've created. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third film of the Cinderella series, Fairy Godmother is shown at the beginning of the film celebrating Cinderella and Prince Charming's first anniversary. In the movie, the wand is stolen by Anastasia and is used by Lady Tremaine to gain revenge on Cinderella. When trying to get her wand back from Anastasia, the Fairy Godmother was accidentally turned into a statue by Anastasia. She is reverted back by Cinderella and the newly reformed Anastasia at the end of the film. House of Mouse Fairy Godmother is a guest character in the series often seen with Cinderella. In "Goofy's Menu Magic" after she ate her meal, Fairy Godmother accidentally place her wand on her plate. It was taken to the kitchen and Goofy accidentally used it to make an incredible stew. In the end the club was flooded but saved when Fairy Godmother regained her wand. In "House of Magic", the wand was stolen by Daisy Duck in order to do a magic trick. She also appeared in a non-speaking cameo in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which sets ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts game, the Fairy Godmother lives in Castle of Dreams, where she watches over the poor Cinderella, who begins the world's storyline serving Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella like in the classic Walt Disney film. When she finds herself unable to attend the ball, the Fairy Godmother appears before her dressing her in an elegant gown for Prince Charming's royal ball and creating a carriage using a pumpkin with her magic. After Cinderella was sent off to the ball, she asks Terra if he has a heart that believes in dreams. When Prince Charming begins his search for Cinderella, Lady Tremaine locks the poor girl in the attic room. The Fairy Godmother appears before Aqua, asking her to help Cinderella before shrinking her to the size of a mouse and transporting her into the inside of the manor where she helps Jaq get the key to Cinderella. She is seen at the gate with Aqua when they observe the reunion of the couple, and she tells her about Terra and renews Aqua's hope. During the ending credits, she can be seen watching over Cinderella and Prince Charming from the balcony with Jaq and then filling the ballroom with joyful fireworks. Kingdom Hearts Sometime before Kingdom Hearts, her world, Castle of Dreams, was destroyed, but she managed to escape safely. Sora and co. first meet her in Traverse Town, where she was living with Merlin in his house. She stayed in the form of a small carriage (similar to the one that Cinderella uses to arrive at the Ball) and only assumed her true form when Sora needed to talk to her. Somehow, she knows that Cinderella is still alive somewhere and shares her worries with Sora. Whenever Sora found a new Summon Gem, he gave it to her so she could restore that being's spirit, allowing Sora to summon them in battle. Such gems were the Earthsine, Watergleam, Naturespark, and Fireglow. Respectively, these turned into Simba, Dumbo, Bambi, and Mushu. After these summon gems were all restored, she gave Donald the Lord Fortune staff. After Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, the Fairy Godmother returned to her world with Cinderella. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey The Fairy Godmother is a supporting character in the game. Cinderella's world has been frozen and only Cinderella and the heroine can set things straight. The Godmother was found at Cinderella's chateau using her magic to assist the young heroine. Disney Parks Fairy Godmother is seen at the parks as a meetable character. She is seen mostly in the Magic Kingdom Park. She makes appearances in shows and parades. In the show Believe, on board the Disney Dream cruise ship, Fairy Godmother is one of the "magic makers" to help Dr. Greenway believe in dreams and miracles. Fairy Godmother is assisted by Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aladdin and Jasmine. Fairy Godmother has her own spell card known as "The Fairy Godmother's Pumpkin Bash" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In Disneyland Paris, Fairy Godmother is one of Mickey Mouse's mentor who dreams of becoming a magician. Fairy Godmother helps him by giving him his Sorcerer's Apprentice costume. Fantasmic! The Fairy Godmother appears in both versions of the nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! In the Florida version the Fairy Godmother appears in both the bubble montage and riding Steamboat Willie. In the California version Fairy Godmother occasionally appears riding the Mark Twain Riverboat. Magic, Music and Mayhem The Fairy Godmother host the fireworks spectacular Magic, Music, Mayhem during the Princess and Pirate Party at Walt Disney World. In the show Fairy Godmother along with the Three Good Fairies and King Triton host magical music and Captain Hook makes an appearance as the show's villain. Magic Kingdom Christmas In the live celebration of the Christmas season in the Magic Kingdom park, Fairy Godmother appears as the mistress of ceremonies. In the event Fairy Godmother uses her magical abilities and the power of dreams and imagination to turn Cinderella Castle into an ice castle. Trivia *On October 2, 2011, Fairy Godmother christened Rapunzel for her welcome into the Disney Princess royal court in London, England. Gallery es:El Hada Madrina Category:Disney characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters